Amor, sexo y,,,
by Denia McCartty
Summary: Si ya es difícil la relación entre dos personas, más difícil es aun una relación entre tres. Seth X Renesmee X Jacob  Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_Contiene sexo, así que a las que no os guste éste tipo de tramas, dejad de leer en este preciso instante._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

Alguna vez os habéis enamorado de dos chicos al mismo tiempo? Yo si, y es una de las peores sensaciones que una persona puede sentir, sobre todo si los dos chicos también sentían algo por una servidora. Reconozco que la experiencia ha sido de lo más excitante, pero el día después no ha sido nada divertido ni agradable.

Conozco a Seth de toda la vida. No somos muy amigos, pero nos llevamos bien y, cuando coincidíamos en algún lugar, hablábamos mucho y pasábamos un buen rato. A Jacob le conozco solo desde hace un par de semanas, pero desde el primer momento sentí que había algo especial entre nosotros. Por eso, ahora estoy hecha un lío. Creo que necesito ayuda psicológica.

_,.,.,.,_

- Nessie. O bajas ya o me marcho sola! – exclamó mi hermana, que ya estaba montada en su coche, tocando el claxon insistentemente.

Yo acababa de salir de la ducha y aun estaba envuelta en mi toalla. Dejé caer la toalla al suelo y fui desnuda hacia mi armario. Me puse mi conjunto de ropa interior negro de encaje y un mini vestido negro encima. Volví a dejar la toalla en el cuarto de baño y, con mis zapatos de tacón en la mano, bajé corriendo las escaleras y fui hacia el coche. Fue poner el culo en el asiento y Alice le dio con fuerza al acelerador.

- Alice, tienes que correr tanto? – dije intentando ponerme los zapatos.

- Llegamos tarde, Nessie. Muy tarde. – dijo mi hermana mayor, adelantando a todos los coches que entorpecían su carrera.

Alice ya tenía veinticinco años y yo diecinueve. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, nos llevábamos muy bien y nos tratábamos como amigas. En realidad, Alice era mi mejor amiga, y por eso conocía la razón por la que mi hermana tenía tanta prisa.

Íbamos a pasar el fin de año en una casa de campo, y allí íbamos a encontrarnos con Jasper, su novio. Ya hacía un par de semanas que no se veían, y Alice andaba un poco desesperada.

- Es muy tarde. – murmuraba Alice cada pocos segundos.

- Alice, relájate. – dije intentando maquillarme.

- Calla.

- Que lleves dos semanas en sequía… - empecé a decir, pero mi hermana dio un volantazo y casi me como el pintalabios. – Eh! – me quejé.

- Calla. – dijo ahora avergonzada. – no sabes lo que dices.

- Claro que si. te oigo por las noches gemir el nombre de Jasper. – dije guardando mi maquillaje en la guantera. – Otro día, muerde la almohada.

Vi como Alice se sonrojaba al oír mis palabras. Sonreí. Ella siempre encontraba la manera de avergonzarme y yo había encontrado la manera de devolverle el golpe.

- Por lo menos yo no soy virgen. – dijo empezando a reducir la velocidad.

- Prefiero ser virgen a tener que usar un vibrador porque no tengo a mi novio para satisfacerme.

- Has ganado este asalto. – dijo deteniendo el coche y se volvió para mirarme. – No se lo digas a Jasper.

Abracé a mi hermana y besé su sonrojada mejilla.

Ya habíamos llegado. Alice tocó el claxon un par de veces y dos chicos salieron de la casa. Alice y yo salimos del coche y fuimos a saludar a Seth y Jacob, que me recibieron con un fuerte abrazo cada uno.

- Como van las cosas? – preguntó Seth cuando entramos juntos en la casa.

- Bien. – tenía a Seth cogido de una mano y a Jacob de la otra, lo cual estaba empezando a incomodarme. – Necesito ir al baño. – solté sus manos de golpe y eché a correr escaleras arriba en busca del cuarto de baño.

Cerré la puerta por dentro y me senté sobre la tapa del retrete. Estaba empezando a temblar. El tener a Seth y a Jacob tan cerca me ponía muy nerviosa. No en el mal sentido, sino porque cuando sentía el roce de su piel, me entraban unas ganas inmensas de arrancarles la ropa. A los dos.

- Céntrate Nessie. Te quejas de Alice, pero tú estás peor que ella. – murmuré mientras me mojaba un poco la cara. Sentía que estaba ardiendo.

- Podemos hablar? – dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

- Claro. – quité el cerrojo y abrí la puerta.

En cuanto Seth entró en el baño, cerró la puerta por dentro. Volví a ponerme a temblar al sentir sus ojos clavados en mí. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sentí al sentir su mano recorrer mi mejilla.

- Que-que estás ha-haciendo? – dije como pude, retrocediendo, hasta quedarme sentada en el retrete.

- Hace años que nos conocemos, Renesmee. – dijo tendiéndome su mano, aunque no me atreví a tocarle. - Que te pasa? Te encuentras bien?

- Contigo aquí no. – reconocí.

Estaba empezando a sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago. Quería que Seth se marchara, pero al mismo tiempo quería sentarle en el retrete, sentarme encima de él y besarle hasta quedarme sin aire. _Porque me está pasando esto a mí?_

- Déjame sola.

- No.

- Como que no? – exclamé, sorprendida antes su respuesta.

Más me sorprendí al verle arrodillarse frente a mí, con sus manos acariciando mis muslos. Cada vez tenía más ganas de besarle y si continuaba por ese camino, no iba a poder contenerme mucho más tiempo. La sensación en el estómago era mayor e iba bajando.

- No sigas por ahí. – dije cuando su mano iba acercándose a una zona de mi cuerpo muy peligrosa.

Ignoró mis palabras y empezó a acariciar mi intimidad por encima de mi tanga. Inconscientemente, abrí mis piernas, incitándole a que continuara con sus caricias.

- Te gusta? – dijo apartando mis braguitas, empezando a acariciarme lentamente, hasta meter un dedo en mí.

- Si…

Sentí enloquecer al sentir como introducía otro dedo, metiéndolos y sacándolos cada vez más deprisa. Quería más, pero no quería parecer una desesperada. Sentía como el nudo de mi bajo vientre quería liberarse y, a ese paso, no tardaría mucho.

Arqueé mi espalda al sentir otro dedo más. Intentaba evitarlo, pero los gemidos escapaban de mi boca, entre 'más adentro' o 'más deprisa'. De pronto, Seth sacó sus dedos y abrió aun más mis piernas, tirando de mí hacia él.

- Estás mojada. – no era una pregunta, ya que la respuesta era obvia.

- Si…

- Vas a correrte?

Sentía que estaba a punto de hacerlo. Quise responder, pero tuve que morderme el puño para ahogar el grito que luchaba por salir de mi garganta al sentir su lengua recorrer mi sexo. Primero pasándola por mis labios, pero pronto la introdujo en mí, tal y como había hecho con sus dedos.

- Para, voy a… - no quería derramar mis flujos en su boca, pero introdujo más su lengua y ya no pude hacer nada por evitarlo. – Oh Dios!

Sentía sus dedos abrirme. Ya no sentía su lengua, pero sentía sus labios, dándome breves besos, empezando a recorrer mis muslos.

Toc, toc.

- Nessie, la comida está lista, venga, vamos a cenar. – dijo la voz de mi hermana, mientras yo buscaba desesperadamente los labios de Seth. – Nessie?

- Ya voy. – dije jugando con la lengua de Seth en mi boca.

- De-be-rí-a-mos sa-lir. – dijo Seth entre beso y beso, empezando a recorrer mi cuello con sus labios, chupando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Seth me dio un último beso en los labios y me ayudó a levantarme.

- Mierda! – exclamé en un susurro.

Sentía los muslos empapados, a pesar de que Seth había hecho un buen trabajo con su lengua. Me puse bien las bragas y la falda del vestido y fui a abrir la puerta. Mi plan era salir corriendo sin que nadie nos viera salir a Seth y a mí del baño, pero Alice estaba ahí e impidió mi huída.

- Ya veo, ya. – dijo con cara de sorpresa. – Vamos a cenar.

Mi hermana me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia uno de los dormitorios.

- Pero que es lo que has hecho?

- Nada. – dije alejándome de ella.

- Anda. Cámbiate las bragas. – dijo sacando un tanga de su bolso.

- Pero… - "Me habrán oído?"

- Cámbiate y baja.

Mi hermana me dejó sola y yo me dejé caer sobre la cama. Ahora entendía a Alice. A pesar de que no hacía ni dos minutos que Seth me había hecho llegar al cielo, ansiaba más. Necesitaba más.

Me quité el tanga mojado, pero no me puse el que me había dado Alice. Me quedé tumbada en la cama e intenté el método de Alice. La auto masturbación.

Abrí ligeramente las piernas y metí un dedo en mi ya ardiente coño. Sentía de nuevo la fuerte presión en el bajo vientre. No estaba nada mal, pero no era lo mismo. Metí otro dedo más y empecé a acariciarme más rápidamente, llevando mi otra mano a uno de mis pechos. _Parece que va funcionando._

Empezaba a sentir como el placer llenaba mi cuerpo y gemí levemente. Temía que alguien viniera a buscarme, o que me oyera, pero ya no podía parar.

- Madre mía!

Abrí los ojos y volví la cabeza hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño de la habitación. _Mierda, esto no me puede estar p asando a mí. _me senté de golpe en la cama, me bajé el vestido e hice la intención de levantarme para ponerme el tanga, pero no me pude ni levantar. Estaba un poco mareada y sentía el coño tan hinchado que sentía que no podía ni cerrar las piernas.

- Perdona. – dijo Jacob, yendo a toda prisa hacia la puerta.

- Espera. – respiré hondo y me puse en pie. – Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. – supliqué. – no se que me ha pasado. En que estaría pensando!

- Tranquila, yo… me voy a bajo.

Le cogí del brazo e hice que se diera la vuelta. A pesar del color de su piel, podía ver que Jacob estaba avergonzado por lo que acababa de ver, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensé. Mis ojos pasaron de su rostro a su torso, y bajaron solos hasta el enorme bulto de su pantalón.

- Mierda! – exclamó dándose la vuelta, tapándose la entrepierna con las manos.

Volvía a sentirme excitada, sobre todo porque me había interrumpido antes de llegar al orgasmo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba ver si la tenía tan grande como parecía así que cogí a Jacob de la mano y le llevé si dificultad hasta la cama, en la que me senté, con Jacob delante de mí. Estaba flipado, pero yo necesitaba hacerlo. Desabroché el botón de sus jeans y bajé la cremallera.

- Que estás haciendo? – dijo cogiéndome de ambas muñecas.

- No puedes bajar al comedor con eso así. – dije mirando fijamente su enrome bulto. Me tenía hipnotizada.

- Y que vas a hacer?

Le bajé los pantalones hasta las rodillas y empecé a acariciar su miembro por encima de sus boxers verde manzana.

Jacob empezó a gemir por mis caricias, y eso empezó a ponerme a mil. Bajé lentamente sus calzoncillos y liberé su enorme miembro. En ese momento si que me quedé hipnotizada, y él se dio cuenta.

- Pasa algo? – dijo acariciando mi pelo.

- No, no. – llevé mis manos a su miembro y empecé a recorrerlo de arriba a bajo.

Yo nunca había hecho nada parecido, pero tenía unas ganas inmensas de probarlo. De besarlo y lamerlo.

- Renesmee?

- Nunca he hecho algo así. – reconocí.

- No tienes porque hacerlo. Yo… ya me alivio yo. – dijo empezando a subirse los calzoncillos. – Pero gracias.

- No, no. Solo guíame. – empecé a besarle la punta, mientras la cogía con una sola mano. – Quiero hacerlo. – pasé mi lengua a lo largo de su miembro duro y palpitante.

Poco a poco, me la fui metiendo en la boca, aunque era tan grande que no me cabía toda. – sentí la mano de Jacob en mi nuca y me fue indicando la velocidad a la que quería que me moviera.

- Sigue así… - no era tan malo como me había parecido unos meses atrás. Jacob me trataba con mucha delicadeza y respeto. – Gracias, gracias. – no dejaba de repetir.

Me sentía excitada y mojada, y empezaba a sentir que necesitaba algo más.

- Para…

- Porque? – dije sacándomela de la boca, pero seguí dándole breves besos.

- Voy a correrme.

- Me da igual.

- No. A mi no. – dije alejándose de mí.

Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me tumbó en la cama. Se puso encima de mí y empezó a besarme. Si, eso era exactamente lo que yo quería. Abrí un poco más las piernas y rodeé su cuerpo con ellas, sintiéndole al momento dentro de mí. Sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor, pero no dejé que Jacob saliera de mí.

- Te duele? – se detuvo y gruñí por ello.

- Si, pero… no pares. Se me pasa…

- Vale. – sentí a Jacob cada vez mejor.

Al principio sus estocadas fueron lentas, pero cada vez iba más deprisa. Sus labios recorrían mi cuello. Sentía que llegaría al orgasmo pronto, y ésta vez nadie me iba a interrumpir. El segundo orgasmo del día y de mi vida.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_Bueno, que os ha parecido?_

_Éste no es un shot, continuará, pronto espero._

_Y también espero conocer vuestra opinión sobre ésta historia._

_Besos, princesas._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_Contiene sexo, así que a las que no os guste éste tipo de tramas, dejad de leer en este preciso instante._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

Me quedé en el cuarto de baño de la habitación varios minutos. Necesitaba pensar. Pensar en lo ocurrido, aunque ello me hiciera sentir mal.

Toc, toc.

**- Renesmee, te encuentras bien?**

- Si. – mentí.

**- Alice está preocupada por ti.**

Me lavé un poco la cara y abrí la puerta del cuarto de baño. En cuanto Jasper vio la expresión de mi cara, se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo. A raíz de su relación con mi hermana, Jasper y yo nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigos. Hablábamos de todo y sin tapujos. Yo le quería mucho.

- Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. – dijo llevándome hacia la cama, pero la esquivé y fui a sentarme en una silla.

- Ya lo se.

- Entonces, porque no me cuentas lo que te está pasando?

- Porque me da vergüenza.

- Tengo la mente muy abierta. – dijo sentándose en la cama.

- Y yo las piernas. Ese es mi problema. – dije tapándome la cara con las manos.

- No siempre es un problema. – dijo.

- Lo es cuando es con dos chicos distintos en menos de una hora.

- Yo creía que eras virgen. – murmuró, sorprendido.

- Lo era. Hasta hace media hora.

- Madre mía! – dijo empezando a reír. – eres una salida!

- Cállate Jasper. – me levanté de la silla y me lancé sobre él, tapándole la boca con las manos.

Terminamos tirados por el suelo.

- Venga, vamos a cenar. – dijo aun con mis manos sobre su boca.

Me senté en el suelo, Jasper se levantó y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Me peinó un poco con los dedos, me puso bien el vestido y bajamos juntos al comedor. No solo estaban Alice, Seth y Jacob, sino que había una pareja más. Me sonaban sus caras, pero en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de ponerme a pensar en quienes eran.

- Lamento el retraso. – me excusé, sentándome en la mesa, entre mi hermana y el chico de los ojos verdes.

- Te encuentras bien? – dijo el chico. "Tanto se me nota en la cara que no lo estoy?"

- Cuando coma algo me encontraré mucho mejor. – dije, evitando las mirada de Jacob y Seth.

- Eso. A comer! – dijo Jasper en tono animado, distrayendo a los demás.

Comí hasta que no pude comer más, y ya no hablemos de lo que bebí. Mi hermana tuvo que quitarme la copa de la mano cuando estaba apunto de beberme la sexta de la noche.

- Renesmee, creo que ya has bebido demasiado. – dijo en un susurro.

Notaba como todos me miraban y dejé que Alice se quedara con mi copa y empecé a comer la tarta de chocolate que me ofrecía Edward. Jasper se levantó para encender el televisor, ya que faltaban solo quince minutos para la media noche. "Bien. En cuanto sea media noche me voy a la cama."

- Va. Un poco de champán para todos! – Seth salió de la cocina con una botella en cada mano.

- A mi no me pongas. – dije cogiendo mi copa. – beberé agua.

- Te pasa algo? – dijo inclinándose hacia mí, hablándome al oído. – Tienes mala cara.

- He bebido demasiado. Se me pasará en cuanto me de un poco el aire. – dije, aunque no me atreví a mirarle. Estaba demasiado cerca y yo estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

Todos volvieron a sentarse en su sitio y nos centramos en prestar atención al televisor, viendo como estaban a punto de celebrar el fin de año en Times Square, mientras que en el reloj de cuco del salón daban las doce.

- FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! – gritaron todos alzando las copas y bebiendo el champán de un solo trago.

Aproveché el momento en que todos se pusieron en pie para abrazarse para escaquearme con una de las botellas de champán. Salí de la casa y fui corriendo hacia un pequeño bosque que había a menos de doscientos metros de la casa. En cuanto estuve segura de que nadie me había seguido y que estaba sola, me senté en el suelo, descorché la botella y empecé a beber.

La confusión iba creciendo en mí, y el alcohol no me ayudaba en nada a pensar con claridad. Aunque ese era el plan. No quería pensar. No quería recordar lo que había sucedido esa noche, aunque en su momento lo hubiera pasado realmente bien.

- Soy de lo peor. – dije tumbándome en el suelo, sintiendo como el sueño empezaba a dominarme.

- No digas eso.

Me senté de golpe, ya despejada, cuando oí su voz, y me puse en pie de un salto al verles a los dos acercarse a mí, juntos.

- Que estáis haciendo aquí? – dije tambaleándome un poco.

Seth y Jacob corrieron hacia mí y me sujetaron cuando tropecé y casi me caigo de cabeza. Me dejaron con cuidado en el suelo y ambos se arrodillaron a mi lado.

Sin quererlo, empecé a llorar y abracé a Jacob, que me abrazó al momento. Cuando sentí los brazos de Jacob rodear mi cuerpo con delicadeza, sentí morir. Empecé a sentir unas enormes ganas de besarle, lo cual no podía hacer, y menos delante de Seth.

- Que es lo que te pasa? – susurró, separándome de él, acariciando mi mejilla.

_No puedo soportarlo más._

Tenía su rostro tan cerca del mío que no pude contenerme y me lancé a por sus labios. Mientras Jacob y yo nos besábamos, podía sentir el nerviosismo de Seth a mis espaldas.

- Que significa esto? – exclamó, poniéndose en pie.

Me aparté de Jacob y también me puse en pie, con su ayuda. Cogí a Seth de la muñeca y le retuve a mi lado. Pude ver el dolor reflejado en sus hermosos ojos.

- Renesmee, yo creía que… después de lo que pasó entre nosotros esta tarde…

Llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y, sin pensármelo dos veces, le besé.

- Me gustas mucho. – susurré.

- No entiendo nada. – oí que decía Jacob. Miré hacia mi derecha y le vi mirándonos fijamente.

- Yo… - cogí a Seth con una mano y la mano de Jacob con la otra. – Los dos me gustáis mucho. Me has ganado con los años. – dije mirando a Seth y besé el dorso de su mano. Miré a Jacob y también besé el dorso de la suya. – Me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi.

- No podemos gustarte los dos. – dijo Seth.

- Pero es que me gustáis los dos. – dije, confesando lo que en realidad sentía.

Me armé de valor e hice lo que mi cuerpo tanto reclamaba y necesitaba. Rodeé el cuello de Seth con mis brazos y volví a besarle. Podía sentir que Jacob estaba nervioso, pero no podía detenerme. _Estoy como una jodida cabra._

La mano de Seth empezó a levantarme la falda del vestido, acariciando mi trasero. Volví la cara, cogí a Jacob de la camisa y le acerqué a mí. Nos besamos mientras Seth empezaba a acariciar mi sexo con dos de sus dedos. Volví a besar a Seth, llevando su mano a mis pechos. Al momento sentí unos ardientes labios recorrer mis nalgas.

Empecé a quitarle la camisa a Seth, aunque acabó de quitársela él mismo mientras yo desabrochaba el botón de sus pantalones, que bajé al momento. Me di la vuelta, puse a Jacob en pie y volví a besarle, desabrochando también el botón de sus pantalones.

- Esto es una locura. – dijo quitándose la camiseta.

Seth me quitó el tanga y me subió la falda hasta la cintura, me dio la vuelta y, besando mi cuello, llevó mi pierna a su cintura y me penetró lentamente aunque, cuando ya estuvo dentro de mí, empezó a moverse más rápidamente.

Jacob me sacó el vestido por la cabeza y empezó a acariciarme los pechos desde atrás, besando mi nuca mientras que yo no dejaba de gemir por las estocadas de Seth.

- Me gustas mucho. – susurró Jacob en mi oído.

No le pude responder. Lo que me estaba haciendo Seth me había dejado sin habla. Intentaba ahogar los gemidos en la boca de Seth, pero no podía. Grité al llegar al orgasmo y me abracé al momento al cuerpo de Seth, que estaba tan sudado como el mío, mientras las manos de Jacob seguían recorriéndome de arriba a bajo.

Jacob me cogió por la cintura e hizo que me diera la vuelta, encarándome a él. Seth pegó su pecho a mi espalda mientras Jacob se arrodillaba frente a mí. Llevó una de mis piernas sobre su hombro y, al momento, sentí su lengua recorrer mi sexo.

- Dios mío! – exclamé sin poder evitarlo, llevando mis manos a su cabeza, mientras Seth me sujetaba por la cintura y besaba mi cuello.

Si yo estaba mal de la olla, esos dos estaban mucho peor que yo. Me había ido al bosque para olvidar y alejarme de ellos, pero me habían seguido y habíamos terminado por tener sexo los tres juntos.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Me desperté en una cama sin saber como llegué allí. Me dolía exageradamente la cabeza. Incluso la luz del sol hacía que me doliera aun más la cabeza. Me tapé la cabeza con las sábanas hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Mierda! – exclamé.

Era como si una orquesta estuviera tocando en mi cabeza.

Oí como se abrió la puerta y vi dos figuras aparecer en la habitación, aunque ninguna de las dos misteriosas personas decía nada. Me temía lo peor. _Seth y Jacob no, por favor. _Me quedé escondida bajo las sábanas, como si nadie pudiera verme.

- Nessie?

Cuando oí su voz, me destapé la cabeza y salté de la cama para ir a abrazar a mi hermana, llorando de puro nerviosismo. A su lado estaba Bella.

- Que te ha pasado? – dijo acariciando mi espalda. – Jacob te trajo anoche del bosque, dormida en sus brazos.

- Bebí demasiado. Lo siento.

- Pero estás bien? – dijo Bella. se la veía preocupada.

Me sequé las lágrimas con los puños y las miré a las dos.

- Tengo algo que contaros.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_Como habéis podido ver, en este capítulo se han desatado todas las pasiones, lo que aun complicará más las cosas. _

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Y también espero conocer vuestra opinión._

_Besos, princesas._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_Contiene sexo, así que a las que no os guste éste tipo de tramas, dejad de leer en este preciso instante._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

Alice se sentó a mi lado en la cama, secando las lágrimas que empapaban mi rostro con un pañuelo que le dio Bella. Cuando estuve algo más calmada, me llevó a la ducha y, cuando salí, solo con la toalla cubriéndome, nos sentamos en la cama, donde ya estaba Bella esperando y me preguntaron que era lo que me había pasado.

- Alice, ya no soy virgen. – dije mirando nuestras manos unidas.

- Lo se. Te oí hacerlo con Seth en el lavabo. – dijo acariciando mi mano.

- No. No me acosté son Seth… ejem… en ese momento.

- Pero…

- Él… bueno… es que me da vergüenza.

- Hermanita. No tienes porque decírnoslo si no quieres. – acariciaba mi brazo con un dedo, con la dulzura que la caracterizaba, hasta llegar a mi mejilla.

- Si no lo cuento, no entenderéis porque estoy mal y me tomaréis por una chalada.

- De acuerdo.

- Me gustan Seth y Jacob.

- Los dos? – Exclamó Bella.- Perdón.

- Si. Los dos. En el baño, Seth me practicó sexo oral, por así decirlo. Después, cuando estaba en la habitación, yo se lo hice a Jacob, y fue con él con el que me acosté. – mientras hablaba, sin alzar la voz en ningún momento, vi como Alice y Bella abrían exageradamente los ojos y la boca de la sorpresa. – cuando me escapé de la fiesta con la botella de champán, fui al bosque, aparecieron Jacob y Seth y… ellos y yo…

- Un trío? – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

No abrí la boca, pero asentí con la cabeza. Ninguna de las dos apartaba la vista de mí, y ello me ponía aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

- No se que diablos es lo que voy a hacer. – me tapé la cara con las manos y volví a tumbarme. – Pero como se me ocurrió!

- Renesmee, eres joven. Los tres lo sois. – Bella se acercó más a mí y empezó a acariciar mi espalda. – Es normal que experimentéis cosas nuevas y excitantes. No es malo.

- Yo le gusto a los dos, y los dos me gustan a mí.

- Pues lo que tienes que hacer es ir a hablar con ellos. – dijo Alice, tumbándose a mi lado. – y dejar las cosas claras.

- Ya lo se.

- Los chicos han ido al pueblo a comprar algo para comer. – empezó a decir Bella. – Cuando terminemos de comer, Alice y yo nos leváramos a Jasper y Edward y así, tú podrás hablar con tus chicos. Te parece?

- Eres demasiado buena conmigo, Bella. – me di la vuelta y abracé a Bella. – y apenas nos conocemos.

- Eres una gran chica.

- Duerme un poco, Renesmee. Vendré a buscarte a la hora de comer. – dijo Alice y, tanto ella como Bella se pusieron en pie.

- Vale. Por favor, que nadie entre aquí. – dije tapándome con la sábana. – ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.

- Nadie entrará. Prometido. – dijeron Alice y Bella al mismo tiempo.

Sonreí, me tumbé boca a bajo y me concentré en dormir un poco más. Lo necesitaba.

La casa estaba en silencio. No sabía lo que estaría haciendo mi hermana y mi nueva amiga, pero no hacían ruido alguno. Oí como los chicos llegaron en un coche y entraban en la casa. Hablaban animadamente los cuatro. Hablaban de fútbol, de coches… hasta que oí la voz de mi hermana sobre las suyas.

- Haced el favor de bajar la voz.

- Que pasa?

- Renesmee no se encuentra bien y necesita silencio. – dijo Bella. _Cada vez me cae mejor esta muchacha. _– Así que haced el favor de cerrar la boca.

- Que le pasa? – cuando oí la voz de Seth, el corazón se me aceleró.

- Resaca. – dijo Alice. Aunque bajó la voz, la oí perfectamente. – Vamos a hacer la comida.

Los pasos resonaron por el piso de abajo, lo que me hizo sonreír. Por lo menos, ninguno de ellos venía al dormitorio.

Conseguí dormirme, ya que poco a poco había dejado de oír sus voces. Aunque en mal momento me dormí. Soñé con lo sucedido la noche anterior. Me desperté excitada. Muy excitada.

**- Toc, toc. – **dijo con voz cantarina mi cuñado desde el otro lado de la puerta.** – la comida estará lista en diez minutos.**

- Gracias Jasper. Enseguida me visto. – me levanté de la cama y cogí algo de la maleta que había traído mi hermana a la casa.

Me puse unos vaqueros shorts y una camiseta larga de manga corta. Me recogí el pelo en una cola alta y salí del dormitorio. Jasper me tendió su mano y bajamos juntos al salón, cogidos de la mano.

Me senté a comer entre Alice y Bella, que estuvieron todo el rato hablándome, en un claro y descarado intento de mantenerme distraída, lo que agradecí.

Logré olvidar lo que tanto me había preocupado, hasta que terminamos de comer y las chicas propusieron a sus novios marcharse a dar una vuelta.

- Podemos hablar? – dije cuando me quedé a solas con los dos chicos.

Seth y Jacob se sentaron en el sofá del salón, y yo empecé a pasearme por el mismo.

- Yo… he estado pensando. – empecé a decir, mirando al suelo en todo momento. – en todo lo que ha sucedido. Los dos me gustáis mucho.

- Pero no puedes estar con los dos.

- Lo se. Y ya he tomado una decisión.

- Y a quien eliges? – dijo ahora Jacob.

- Con todo el dolor de mi corazón… - levanté la vista y les vi a los dos mirarme expectantes. – a ninguno.

- Que? – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

- Os quiero tanto a los dos que no puedo elegir. Prefiero seguir estando sola.

- Pero…

- Seth, por favor. Te ruego que aceptes mi decisión. – dije viendo que se ponía en pie, con la intención de acercarse a mí. – no quiero parecer egoísta pero quiero que aceptéis mi decisión. Mi corazón no soportaría tener que elegir.

- Nessie…

- Me voy en cuanto vuelva Alice. – dije yendo hacia la puerta.

- A donde vas ahora? – Jacob también se puso en pie, pero no se movió del sitio.

- A dar un paseo. Por favor, no me sigáis. – salí de la casa y eché a correr hacia el pueblo.

No dejé de correr hasta que me choqué contra un cuerpo rígido me que hizo caer al suelo.

- Joder! – exclamé al golpearme la cabeza contra el suelo.

- Te encuentras bien, pequeña? – dijo una voz al mismo tiempo que unos fuerte brazos me ayudaban a levantarme del suelo.

- Siento como si me hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra el asfalto. – dije llevando la mano a mi cabeza, provocando las risas del chico. – oh, oh. – miré mi mano y, al ver la sangre, todo empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, hasta que perdí el mundo de vista.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

- Eh, pequeña. Estás bien? – una mano acariciaba mi mejilla cuando abrí los ojos.

Delante de mí, apareció el rostro del chico contra el que me había chocado. Estaba en una especie de hospital, pero cutre.

- Donde estoy? Que ha pasado? – intenté levantarme, pero no me dejó.

- En la enfermería de la escuela del pueblo. – dijo aun acariciando mi mejilla. – viste sangre y te mareaste.

- Como siempre. – dije por lo bajo. – pero ya estoy mejor.

- Aun así, quiero que te quedes aquí al menos media hora más.

- Como mande, desconocido. – dije sin poder apartar la vista de él.

- Me llamo Félix.

- Yo Renesmee. – dije chocando la mano que alzó.

- Me he tomado el atrevimiento de coger el móvil de tu bolsillo. He llamado al primer número que he visto en la lista. Tu hermana vendrá a buscarte.

- Gracias. Venga, ayúdame a levantarme.

Félix me ayudó a levantarme y me senté en la camilla. Se sentó a mi lado y me cogió de la mano.

- De que huías?

- Del dolor.

- Amoroso?

- Si.

- Un chico?

- Dos.

- Uy! Malo. – dijo sonriendo. – si con una persona ya es complicado, ya no quiero imaginarme con dos.

- Lo se. – dije como una boba. Su sonrisa me tenía hipnotizada. – Cuando llamaste a Alice?

- No creo que tarde en llegar. Oye… se que es algo precipitado pero… podríamos volver a vernos? Ya sabes, sin golpes en la cabeza ni nada de eso.

A pesar de lo que me sentía, Félix me hizo reír con su último comentario. Empecé a acariciar su mano distraídamente, pensando en su propuesta. "Tal vez así consiga olvidarme de Seth y Jacob, al menos por unos minutos."

- Si. Podríamos.

- Genial. – dijo ensanchando aun más su sonrisa. – Esta es mi tarjeta.- dijo sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

- Félix Vulturi, profesor de química en la universidad de Seattle. – leí. – pero que edad tienes?

- Veintiocho.

- Ah!

**- Renesmee! Nessie! – **mi hermana me estaba llamando desde el pasillo.

Me levanté de un salto de la camilla y salí corriendo de la enfermería. Encontré a Alice en ese mismo pasillo. En cuanto me vio, ella y Edward vinieron corriendo a abrazarme. Llevaba la cabeza vendada y Alice se alarmó por ello.

- Pero que ha pasado? Tu cabeza…

- Alice, tranquila. Estoy bien. Félix me trajo aquí para que me curaran. – dije mirando hacia atrás. Félix se puso a mi lado y le cogí de la mano. – Félix, estos son Alice, mi hermana, y Edward, un amigo.

Estuvimos cerca de media hora hablando los cuatro, en la enfermería.

Cuando nos marchamos, Alice parecía más feliz que esa mañana. Cuando llegamos a la casa, todos vinieron a ver que tal me encontraba. Cuando conseguí quedarme a solas con Alice, le comenté mi idea de marcharme a casa y me dijo que le parecía buena idea.

Me despedí de todos, con la excusa de que me marchaba por la herida de mi cabeza, y mi querida hermana me llevó a casa, mientras solo podía pensar en una sola cosa. _Félix._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_Que os pareció? Este capítulo ha sido mucho más Light. Es que con lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior ya había bastante. Jeje._

_En cuanto pueda, otro capítulo aparecerá en vuestra bandeja de entrada,_

_Besitos preciosas._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie historia es mí a

Contiene sexo, así que a las que no os guste éste tipo de tramas, dejad de leer en este preciso instante

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Había pasado ya un mes desde que conocí a Félix. Habíamos salido todos los viernes y, por mucho que me cueste creerlo, creo que empiezo a sentir algo por él. Es atento, cariñoso, amable, me hace reír... y lo más importante, ante todo somos amigos. En realidad, es lo único que somos. Salimos como amigos. Ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada de salir como pareja, ni siquiera nos hemos besado.

- Alice, voy a salir a comprar. - dije llamando a la puerta de su dormitorio, aunque no pareció enterarse de nada.

_Desde que Jasper ha llegado a la ciudad, no han salido apenas del dormitorio._

Salí de casa y fui dando un paseo hacia el supermercado, que estaba solo a diez minutos. Cuando llegué, casi me da algo al ver la cantidad de gente que había allí, pero tenía que hacer la compra. Sino, no comíamos.

Mientras daba vueltas por los pasillos, a lo lejos, vi a Jacob. Mi corazón se aceleró al momento y el calor invadió mi cuerpo. Me apreció ver que miraba en mi dirección, pero deseché la idea cuando vi que seguía comprando, sin hacer caso a la loca que hablaba sola para lograr tranquilizarse. O lo que es lo mismo, a mí. Respiré hondo y continué con lo mío.

En teoría, iba para comprar cuatro cosas, pero cuando cargué la compra en las bolsas, me di cuenta del trabajo que me iba a costar llevar todas las bolsas yo sola.

- Quiere que le llevemos la compra a casa? - dijo el chico que me ayudaba a llenar las bolsas.

- No, gracias. Ya puedo con ellas. - mentira. Llevaba tres y ya no podía con ellas. Y eso que tenía que llevar cinco.

- De verdad?

- Si, si. Vivo a diez minutos de aquí. _Diez minutos que se van a hacer eternos._

- De acuerdo.

- Adiós. - Reuní todas mis fuerzas y cogí el resto de las bolsas.

Pesaban mucho más de lo que me había imaginado. Incluso me contaba mantener el equilibrio. Parecía que fuera borracha.

- Nessie!

Quise volverme, pero eso hubiera supuesto un gran esfuerzo. Hubiera tenido que soltar alguna bolsa y luego no hubiera podido volver a cogerla. Por otro lado, en cuanto escuché su voz, quise echar a correr, aunque no hubiera podido ni avanzar dos pasos.

- Nessie, espera!

Ésta vez le sentí más cerca. Al final, me detuve. Jacob apareció a mi lado al momento. Parecía que hubiera estado corriendo.

- Hola. - dijo llevando una mano a su estómago, intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

- Hola.

- No me oías?

- Estaba demasiado concentrada. Las bolsas pesan un poco.

En cuanto dije eso, Jacob cogió tres de las bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

- Que haces?

- Te ayudo a llevar las bolsas. - dijo como si nada, empezando a caminar.

- No necesito ayuda. - dije siguiéndole,

- Por eso no he preguntado. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubieras insistido en que no pesaban y que tu sola puedes con ellas. - _Como se nota que me conoce._

- Gracias. - murmuré.

Desde lo sucedido en la casa durante fin de año, Jacob y yo no nos habíamos visto. Bueno, yo le había visto de lejos alguna vez. Mi corazón aun me pedía verle.

- Como te va todo? - dijo a los pocos segundos.

- Bien. Bueno, tengo que soportar que Alice y Jasper follen todo el día en la habitación de al lado, pero por lo demás, todo bien. - dije. Me sentía muy cómoda hablando con él. Siempre me había sentido así.

- Y tú cabeza?

- Tan mal como siempre.

Jacob se puso a reír y yo me quedé hipnotizada. _Maldito Jacob. Porque tienes que ser tan irresistiblemente guapo?_

- Bueno, si el golpe no fue nada...

- No, no fue nada. Gracias por preocuparte.

- De nada.

- Como te van las cosas a ti?

- Bien. Como siempre. Ya sabes, arreglo coches, he empezado a salir con Leah, viajo por toda la ciudad y me han aceptado en la universidad.

_Acaba de decirme que está saliendo con Leah? La zorra de Leah? La que me pegaba en el instituto porque los chicos me buscaban a mi y pensaban que a ella le iban las tías? La que me mandó al hospital cuando me rompió un brazo? Será hijo de..._

- Me alegro de te hayan admitido en la universidad. - dije con calma, intentando que no se notara la rabía que invadía mi cuerpo.

- Gracias.

Al fin llegamos a mi casa. Dejé las bolsas en el suelo y abrí la puerta. Cuando fuí a corger las bolsas de nuevo, ya no estaban en el suelo, sino en las manos de Jacob. Entramos los dos en la casa y dejamos las bolsas en la cocina. Sin decir palabra, ambos nos pusimos a colocar la compra en la despensa. Cuando terminamos, salimos de la casa de nuevo. Por lo que podía oír, mi hermana y su novio ya no estaban en el dormitorio.

- Si que le han cogido el gusto. - dijo Jacob cuando empezamos a pasear por la urbanización.

- Si. No paran. Dan asco.

Se puso a reír de nuevo e, inevitablemente, me uní a sus risas.

- Gracias por tu ayuda y por el paseo, pero tengo que irme. - dije al darme cuenta de la hora que era. Era viernes, había quedado con Félix.

- Si, yo también. He quedado en el Macss con Leah.

_Y encima queda con ella en mi hamburguesería favorita!_

- Si, yo también he quedado ahí con Félix.

No se muy bien porque lo hice, pero le dije lo de Féliz. _Se lo has dicho para ver si se pone celoso. _Pero su rostro no pareció sufrir ningún cambio. _Mierda._

- Pues venga. Vayamos juntos. - dijo.

Me tendió su mano y la tomé al momento. Cuando había necesitado sentir el tacto de esa piel. Tuve que controlarme mucho para no lanzarme a sus brazos para besarle.

Cuando llegamos al MacDonald's, nos separamos sin decir nada y fui hacia Félix, que me esperaba al lado del payaso, como siempre. Tenía la vista clavada en Jacob pero, cuando estuve a su lado, me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso, como también solía hacer siempre. Ese fue el primer día que no deseé que me besara, quería que me besara Jacob.

- Como estás? - dijo mirando de nuevo a Jacob.

- Bien. Solo he venido con Jacob porque nos encontramos. Seguimos siendo amigos.

Félix sabía que éramos amigos, pero que había sucedido algo que nos había distanciado. Nunca supo el porqué.

- Yo no he dicho nada.

- Pero tu mirada lo dice todo.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual, pero no estuvimos solos por mucho tiempo. Para mi desgracia, Leah y Jacob aparecieron a nuestro lado.

- Hola amiga. - dijo en ese tono de burla que la caracterizaba.

- Hola, zorra. - dije sin querer. - Hay, perdona. Quería decir eso? Si. Eso era.

Félix se puso a reír y de reojo vi que Jacob escondía una sonrisa.

- Que tal os va? - dijo Félix. Obviamente, íntentaba relajar el ambiente.

- No hay mesas libre y, como Nessie y yo fuimos tan amigas, he pensado en que podíamos sentarnos con vosotros. Para hablar. - dijo Leah.

_Ésta tía tiene un morro que se lo pisa. _

- Claro, sentaos. - dijo Félix antes de que le clavara una mirada asesina.

Félix y Leah se encargaron de ir a buscar nuestra comida. Ni Jacob ni yo dijimos nada cuando nos quedamos a solas, aunque ninguno de los dos dejó de mirar a Leah. Él con amor, suponía, pero yo con todo el odio que sentía por ella. _Algún día tiene que pagar por todo lo que me hizo._

Mientras cenábamos, Leah estuvo contando batallitas de cuando ambas íbamos juntas al instituto. La verdad es que, al principio, cuando éramos amigas, nos lo pasamos realmente bien, hasta que su popularidad cayó y quiso arrastrarme con ella. Hubo un momento, que ella nombró como gracioso, de cuando me rompí el codo y la muñeca, que ya no pude quedarme más. Ella lo sabía, sabía que la odiaba por ello, y por ello lo contaba. Lo contaba para que perdiera los nervios delante de los chicos, pero me controlé bastante bien.

- Bueno, chicos, lamento interrumpir, pero he bebido demasiada coca-cola. - dije poniéndome en pie.

Fui hacia el cuarto de baño, aun oyendo la voz de Leah. _Puta._

Me labé la cara, ya que sentía que ardía de rábia. La puerta del baño se abrió, pero no entró nadie.

- Este es el baño de las chicas. - dije al verle.

- No he entrado. Sigo en el pasillo.

- Pasa. No hay nadie. - dije volviendo a labarme la cara.

Jacob entró, me cogió de la mano y me metió en uno de los diminutos labavos. En cuanto cerró la puerta por dentro, me cogió por los hombros y me besó.

Por mucho que quisiera que lo hiciera, tuve que apartarle de mí.

- Lo siento. - dijo pasando sus manos por su rostro. - Quería saber que tal estabas y lo estropeo besándote.

- Tranquilo. - dije llevando un dedo a mis labios. Aun podía sentir el calor de los suyos. - Olvídalo.

- Nos dejaste las cosas muy claras, y tendría que conformarme con que fuéramos amigos, pero vengo aquí y lo jodo todo besándote.

- Jacob, ya vale. - dije acariciando su brazo. - Has oído que me quejara?

- No-no. - murmuró.

- Entonces es porque me ha gustado.

En cuanto dije eso, Jacob me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban, con ese brillo que tanto amo.

Cogí a Jacob por los hombros e hice que se sentara en el retrete. Me senté encima de él y empezamos a besarnos.

Cuando había echado de menos esos labios, que se movían al mismo ritmo que los míos. Sus manos, que recorrían mi espalda con cuidado y delicadeza. Su miembro, erecto, atrapado en sus pantalones, rozaban mi intimidad. Llevaba un vestido y en ese momento lo tenía subido hasta la cintura.

- Te he echado de menos. - dijo sin dejar de besarnos.

- Yo también.

- Tienes novio.

- Solo es mi amigo. Cual es tu excusa?

- No tengo.

Él mismo desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones y bajó la cremallera. Sacó su miembro con una mano y se fue acariciando mientras yo hacía a un lado mis braguitas y me colocaba sobre él. Cuando le sentí dentro de mí, un cúmulo de emociones me embargaron.

Mientras me movía lentamente sobre él, sus manos recorría mi cintura, metiéndose por debajo de mi vestido, acariciando mis pechos.

- Chúpamelos. - dije al empezar a sentirme realmente excitada.

Me levantó el vestido y me lo quitó. Sus ardientes manos cogieron mis pechos y empezó a dar breves besos, a la vez que jugaba con su lengua. Eso me estaba volviendo loca y empecé a moverme más deprisa, lo que pareció gustarle.

Y ahí estábamos, en el diminuto labavo de un restaurante de comida rápida, follando, y yo estaba desnuda.

Sus manos estrujaban mi culo cuando ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Me abracé a su cuerpo y sus manos recorrieron de nuevo mi espalda.

- Ésto no debería de haber sucedido. - murmuré.

- Pero ha pasado, porque ambos lo deseábamos. - sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. - Yo te deseo.

No dije nada y me puse en pie. Me puse bien las braguitas, me puse el vestido y salí de allí.

Me peiné un poco delante del espejo y me volví hacia Jacob, que estaba a mi espalda.

- Tú no me deseas? - dijo acariciando de nuevo mi espalda, logrando que se me erizara el vello de todo el cuerpo.

- No. - dije yendo hacia la puerta y me marché de allí.

- Embustera! - gritó Jacob desde los baños.

Tenía razón. Le deseaba con toda mi alma pero, en el fondo, no solo era deseo. Necesitaba tenerle a mi lado. _Creo que le quiero._

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

_He aquí otro capítulo._

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Opinad y dad ideas si os apetece, las tendré en cuenta._

_Besitos princesas._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

_Si no os gustan las escenas de sexo, dejad de leer en este momento. _

_Besitos._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, fui hacia la mesa, donde Félix y Leah estaban de risitas. Cogí a mi amigo de la mano y me lo llevé de allí. Lo que había sucedido con Jacob me había dejado muy feliz y relajada, pero al verle el careto a Leah de nuevo, volvió a ponerme histérica.

- Que te pasa?

- Que hacías de risitas con la zorra de Leah? - por mi tono de voz parecía que estuviera celosa y, en el fondo, lo estaba. Ella estaba con uno de los chicos que amaba. A parte de intentar ligarse a mi amigo.

- Nada. Solo me estaba contando historias.

- Si? Te ha contado como me rompí el brazo?

- Dijo que os metísteis en una pelea. - dijo deteniéndose en seco en medio del aparcamiento.

- Ya, y no te ha dicho que ella llevaba el bate que me golpeó y que no paró hasta que me desmayé? - me puse a gritar, pero es que ya no podía más.

- Yo...

- Déjalo. - solté su mano y me fui.

Sabía que Félix iba detrás de mí, pero mantenía las distancias. Si esperaba que le dijera que se acercara, lo llevaba claro. Estaba muy cabreada, no con él, sino con la situación y, si continuábamos con esa conversación, le hablaría de mala manera.

Me detuve cuando llegué a su coche. Después de nuestras cenas de los viernes, cogíamos el coche e íbamos a ver las estrellas. Me abrió la puerta del coche sin decir nada y nos montamos en él. Llegamos al prado en unos quince minutos. Cuando llegamos, nos bajamos del coche en silencio y nos sentamos en el suelo, cogidos de la mano, como siempre. Cuando iba a hablar, los cálidos labios de mi amigo se posaron en mi cuello, cerca de mi oreja.

- Que-que haces? - dije, empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

- Llevo un mes intentando decirte que me gustas, pero no me he atrevido. - su mano recorrió mi muslo lentamente.

- Y esta-esta no-noche si?

Metió su mano por debajo de mi vestido y empezó a acariciar mi intimidad. Gemí involuntariamente cuando apartó mis braguitas. Continuó besando mi cuello y moviendo sus dedos al mismo tiempo. Quise resistirme, pero no podía.

_Estoy mal de la cabeza. Acabo de acostarme con Jacob y ahora él me hace ésto. Tengo que detenerlo. Tengo que.._

Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando sentí sus dientes mordisquear levemente mis pezones. Me fue tumbando en el suelo y se puso encima de mí.

- Estás muy mojada. - susurró. - Que has estado haciendo en los labavos del Mac?

- Na-nada.

- Te lo has tirado? - lo preguntó con una naturalidad que me sorprendió, pero él no dejó de tocarme ni besarme en ningún momento. - Te has follado a Jacob en los labavos?

- No-no.

- Y porque tu cuerpo me dice todo lo contrario?

- Que?

- Estabas excitada antes de que te tocara. - introdujo un dedo en mí en ese momento aunque, segundos después, eran tres los dedos que movía dentro de mí. - En quien estás pensando ahora? Piensas en él?

- No.

- Claro que si. Estás nerviosa.

- Para, por favor. - dije intentando contener mis gemidos.

- Si es lo que quieres, pararé.

- Quiero que pares. - No quería. Me encantaba lo que me estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento, cuando me tocaba de esa manera, no sentía deseo por él. - Ahora.

Félix sacó sus dedos de mi y se puso en pie. Se chupó los dedos y fue hacia el coche.

_Vale, estoy jodida. Ahora tengo dos opciones. O vuelvo a casa a pie o llamo a alguien para que me venga a buscar, pero a quien?_

- Te llevo a casa? - dijo antes de meterse en el coche.

- Por favor.

Me puse en pie y me senté en el asiento trasero del coche. Quería estar lo más alejada posible de él. Si me tocaba, era capaz de lanzarme a sus brazos aun estando el coche en marcha.

Mientras íbamos hacia mi casa, Félix me preguntó por lo que me sucedió realmente cuando nos conocimos. Los motivos por los que huí. Decidí contárselo. Algo me decía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Félix y yo volviéramos a vernos.

- Estás loca. - dijo cuando detuvo el coche.

- Es que soy muy pasional. - salí del coche, pero no cerré la puerta. - Gracias por todo.

- Espero que, algún día, podamos volver a vernos. - me guiñó un ojo y cerré la puerta.

Fui hacia mi casa con calma, intentando calmarme aunque, en cuanto entré en la casa y oí los gemidos de mi hermana y de su novio, la excitación se intensificó. Fui hacia mi dormitorio y abrí el último cajón de mi mesita de noche. Cuando Jasper había vuelto, Alice me dio su juguetito, con el que pasaba muchas de las noches que necesitaba a Jasper pero no podía estar con él.

Lo había labado a conciencia, pero aun así cogí un preservativo y fui hacia el cuarto de baño. Cerré la puerta por dentro y me quité la ropa. Cuando estuve totalmente desnuda, me metí en la bañera vacía y me tumbé. Estaba tan caliente que el consolador entró en mi sin dificultad. Al principio lo iba moviendo yo pero, al cabo de unos segundos, lo puse en marcha y empezó a vibrar dentro de mí. Tuve que taparme la boca con la mano para evitar gritar.

_No me extraña que Alice lo utilizara. Esto es la gloria. A falta de pan, buenas son tortas._

Cerré los ojos, centrándome en las vibraciones de mi interior, sintiendo como se formaba una fuerte presión en mi bajo vientre.

Inconscientemente, dos rostros aparecieron antes mí, y una escena empezó a cobrar forma. Seth, Jacob y yo estábamos en el bosque, besándonos y acariciándonos. Era parecida pero, al mismo tiempo, distinta a lo que sucedió.

Yo estaba tumbada en el suelo, con un chico a cada lado. Me besaban y acariciaban todo el cuerpo.

toc, toc, toc

_Mierda._

toc, toc, toc

**- Nessie, estás ahí dentro?**

- Ya salgo, Alice.

**- No hace falta. Es que oí ruidos y no sabía si estabas ya en casa.**

- Termino enseguida.

**- Tu tranquila. Aunque no grites mucho, Jasper se ha quedado dormido.**

_Es que he gemido? Ni me he dado cuenta. Pensaba que me estaba controlando bien._

Alice no dijo nada más y yo volví a taparme la boca con la mano. A los pocos segundos, ahogaba un grito de placer cuando llegué al orgasmo. Noté como me corría, resbalando un poco por mis muslos. Saqué el consolador de mi cuerpo, aun encendido, y lo paré antes de quitarle el preservativo.

Lo labé a fondo y envolví el preservativo con papel de váter. No quería que Alice lo viera cuando fuera a tirarlo a la basura.

Cuando me estaba vistiendo, Alice llamó de nuevo a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Abrí la puerta y entró. En cuanto vio el consolador en mi mano, me lo cogió y lo abrazó como si fuera algo precioso.

- Hace tiempo que lo buscaba.

- Hace tiempo que me lo diste. - me defendí, saliendo del cuarto de baño.

- Y que tal te ha ido?

- Bien.

- Me refería a tu cita con Félix.

- Para eso no tengo respuesta.

- Va, cuéntamelo todo.

Me cogió de la mano y fuímos hacia la cocina. Tiré el preservativo y nos sentamos en la mesa, en la que había un montón de comida. Le conté todo lo sucedido esa tarde. Mi encuentro con Jacob, mi cita con Félix y nuestros acompañantes y lo que sucedió en los baños. Cuando le conté esa parte pareció que fuera a darle algo, pero cuando le conté lo que Félix había empezado a hacerme en el prado, se atragantó con un trozo de bacon que estaba comiendo.

- También con Félix?

- No. No podía.

- En quien pensabas cuando te masturbaste antes?

- En Seth y Jake. - murmuré, ahogando mis palabras con un trago de zumo.

- En los dos por separado o al mismo tiempo?

No respondí, aunque no hizo falta. Mi silencio fue muy revelador.

- Renesmee, deberías buscarte a un buen chico. - dijo tomando mi mano. - solo a uno, que consiga hacerte feliz él solo.

- Ya lo se. Pero es que yo les quiero a ellos.

- Tal vez deberíais hablar.

- Ya hablé con ellos, y me hicieron elegir.

- Habla de nuevocon ellos y diles todo lo que sientes. No te guardes nada.

- No se, Alice. - el pensar en ello me ponía nerviosa. - Tal vez debería, pero...

- Va. Mañana les llamas. - dijo recogiendo su plato. - Será lo mejor. - me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó. - Ya lo verás, cariño.

- Vale.

- Ve a dormir.

- Vale.

- Me llevo el consolador para jugar un rato. - dijo echando a correr con el aparato entre sus manos.

Terminé de comer, ya que durante la cena apenas había probado mi hamburguesa, y me fui al sofá. Encendí el televisor, aunque apenas lo vi. Me quedé dormida.

Me desperté cuando sonó el timbre y oí dos voces conocidas. Casi me caigo del sofá cuando las reconocí. _Alice ha llamado a los chicos._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_Contiene sexo, así que a las que no os guste éste tipo de tramas, dejad de leer en este preciso instante._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

Me levanté corriendo, cubriéndome con la manta y me escondí en el cuarto de baño.

- **Que hacemos aquí? – **preguntó la voz de Seth.

- **Renesmee tiene que hablar con vosotros. – **dijo mi hermana.

-** Y porque no me ha llamado ella?**

- **Porque estás tan a la defensiva? – **dijo la voz de Jacob, lo que terminó de ponerme nerviosa.

- **Y tú me lo preguntas?**

Se notaba que Seth estaba enfadado y dolido por lo sucedido en año nuevo. Era normal, él me había ofrecido su cuerpo y su corazón y yo me había acostado con otro y, encima, les había dejado tirados a ambos.

- **Como quieres que esté después de lo que pasó?**

- **No te pases con mi hermana, enano. **– me defendió mi hermana. Ella siempre sacaba las uñas por mí. _Gracias Alice._** – ella hizo lo mejor para los dos. O hubieras preferido que eligiera?**

Seth no respondió. Me puse frente al espejo y me peiné un poco. No quería estar en plan andrajoso cuando me encontrara con ellos.

Cuando salí del baño, fui lentamente hacia el salón, poniéndome más nerviosa por momentos, temiendo el momento de encontrarme cara a cara con Seth. Sobretodo porque me había acostado con Jacob la noche anterior.

Les encontré a los tres en el salón. Alice y Jacob estaban sentados en el sofá, mientras que seth iba dando vueltas. En cuanto me vio, se detuvo y se me quedó mirando fijamente. No sabía si me miraba con ira o con sorpresa pero, abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada. Me estaba acojonando.

- Hola. – dije con un hilo de voz.

- Hola Ness. – dijo Jacob, poniéndose en pie. – ¿Como estás? – preguntó. Estaba claro que intentaba fingir que no nos habíamos visto desde el día en que les dije a los dos que no quería estar con ninguno de ellos. Agradecí el detalle.

- Hola Jacob. Hola Seth. ¿Como estáis?

- ¿Para que nos ha llamado Alice? – dijo Seth en tono hostil. – ¿Que es lo que quieres?

- Alice, guapa, ¿nos dejas a solas unos minutos? – dijo acercándome a mi hermana.

- Claro. Jasper me está esperando en el coche. – se puso en pie, besó mi mejilla y se fue, saludando a Jacob con la mano y echándole una mala mirada a Seth.

En cuanto Alice se fue, fui yo la que empecé a pasearme por el salón.

- Seth, ¿te importaría sentarte?

- Estoy bien de pie.

- Como quieras. – murmuré. – Bueno, se que no aclaramos muy bien las cosas la otra vez.

- No mucho, la verdad. – replicó Seth. Jacob no dejaba de lanzarle miradas, pero Seth las ignoraba,

- En serio que los dos me gustáis, y mucho. No he podido dejar de pensar en vosotros.

- Lo que no es normal, es que te gustemos los dos. – dijo Seth, y tenía toda la razón.

- Pero es que yo no soy normal.

- Yo también te he echado de menos. – dijo Jacob, acercándose a mí.

- Tú. No te rebajes.

- Cállate, Seth. – dijo Jacob. Parecía haberse enfadado. – Yo no se que es lo que tú sientes, pero yo estoy enamorado de Renesmee y nunca podría tratarla de la forma en que tu la tratas.

- ¿Y como la trato?

- Como a una mierda.

- ¿Te crees que yo no la quiero? Yo también estoy enamorado de ella.

- Pues no lo parece.

- Disculpad, pero estoy aquí. – dije. Hablaban como si no estuviera presente, y eso no me gustaba nada. – Os quiero, pero no quiero perderos. No se que es lo que puedo hacer.

- No deberíamos haber venido. – dijo Seth, alejándose. Sin darme cuenta, avancé hacia él y le cogí del brazo.

- Seth, por favor. – suplique. No quería que dejáramos las cosas así. No quería que se alejara.

- Renesmee, creo que lo mejor sería que no volviéramos a vernos.

- Pero…

- Jacob, haz el favor de irte. Tengo que decirle una cosa a Renesmee.

- No.

- Vete.

- No.

- Jake… - susurré. Me miró y, tras vacilar, se marchó de la casa.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, solté el brazo de Seth y este me cogió de la mano. Fuimos al sofá y nos sentamos. Como si fuera alguien totalmente diferente, Seth empezó a acariciar mi mano.

- Perdona que sea tan capullo. – dijo al fin. – Es que… yo te quiero, y me duele no ser correspondido, sobretodo, cuando se que también me quieres. No se. No tiene sentido.

No dije nada. En realidad, no podía hablar.

- Maldigo el día en que te presenté a Jacob. Si no le hubieras conocido, seguro que ahora tú y yo estaríamos juntos.

- Seguramente. – murmuré.

Si Jacob no estuviera, estaría con él. Pero si Seth no estuviera, estaría con Jacob.

- Jacob tiene novia.

- Lo se.

- Yo estoy solo. Y tú también.

- No puedo, Seth. No puedo olvidar lo que siento por él.

- Pues no lo olvides. Solo céntrate en lo que sientes por mí. – acercó su rostro al mío y, suavemente, me besó.

Sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves como recordaba, pero me sentía culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. Además, Jacob estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

- Seth…

- Nessie, por favor.

- Es que…

- Jacob se folla a mi hermana. No te quiere tanto como dice. – dije llevando sus manos a mis mejillas. – Yo no podría estar con otra. Solo te quiero a ti. Sal conmigo esta tarde.

- No se…

- Solo será una comida. Hablaremos y ya está. Yo solo quiero que estés cómoda y seas feliz. – acariciaba mi mejilla, con su rostro muy cerca del mío, pero no intentó besarme de nuevo.

- ¿Solo ir a comer?

- Como en los viejos tiempos. – sonrió y me dio un breve beso en la mejilla.

- Vale.

- ¿Te paso a buscar a las sobre la una?

- Vale, pero…

- Le diré a Jacob que no te encuentras bien y que has ido a acostarte. – besó el dorso de mi mano y se puso en pie, yendo hacia la puerta. – nos vemos en tres horas.

Me quedé sentada en el sofá, viéndole marchar.

Quise moverme, pero no pude. Todo lo que estaba pasando me superaba, pero Seth tenía razón en una cosa. Jacob estaba saliendo con Leah. Aunque nos hubiéramos acostado, él estaba con otra, mientras que Seth estaba solo, y él me amaba. Él podría hacerme feliz.

Cuando Alice llegó a casa, yo seguía sentada en el sofá, en la misma postura. Cuando mi hermana me abrazó, me puse a llorar en sus brazos.

- ¿Que te pasa, hermanita? ¿Seth te ha tratado mal?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Porque no puedo enamorarme de un solo hombre? ¿Porque no puedo ser una chica normal?

- Porque eres especial. Cariño, todo esto que está pasando es por una razón. Y, cuando al fin encuentres al hombre que realmente puede hacerte feliz, te darás cuenta de que ha valido la pena. – dijo secando mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

- ¿En serio?

- Te lo prometo. – besó mis mejillas y se puso en pie, con mis manos entre las suyas. – Vamos a comer fuera.

- No puedo. A la una he quedado con Seth para ir a comer.

- ¡¿Que?

- Antes solíamos salir a menudo a comer.

- Si, pero las cosas no son como antes, cariño.

- Ya lo se.

- Entonces, ya has elegido?

- Creo que si.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_Que tal?_

_Como va la historia?_

_Os ha gustado?_

_Espero que si._

_Pronto más y mejor, espero._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es m__ía._  
_Contiene sexo, así que a las que no os guste este tipo de tramas, dejad de leer en este preciso instante._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

A la una y media, llegamos a casa de Seth. Pensaba que ir amos a algún restaurante pero, para mi sorpresa, detuvo el coche frente a su casa. Se me debió de notar que me ponía nerviosa porque, cuando me quité el cinturón, me cogió de la mano.  
- No creas que pretendo presionarte, solo he venido a recoger una cosa.  
- ¿Que cosa? dije, aun sin atreverme a mirarle.  
- Esperaba que pudiéramos ir de picnic, como siempre.  
- Ah, vale. dije, estando un poco más tranquila, aunque no del todo. Seguía nerviosa por mi decisión. - Claro.  
- ¿Me esperas en el coche?  
- Si. No tengo ningunas ganas de encontrarme con tu hermana.  
- Lo entiendo. Vuelvo en dos minutos.  
- Los cronometro. - dije intentando bromear.  
- Bien. Si tardo más, te invito a una copa.  
Seth besó el dorso de mi mano y salió del coche. Tardó cinco minutos en volver. Cuando entró en el coche, me enseñó una botella de champán. Estaba claro que había tardado más de la cuenta a propósito. Me sentí mejor. Al menos, parecía que la situación entre nosotros no era tan tensa, y eso me hacía sentir bien.  
Fuimos directamente hacia el parque, donde montamos nuestro picnic bajo un enorme árbol. En la zona en la que sol amos hacer pícnics los domingos por la tarde cuando solo ramos amigos. Claro que eso había sido antes de que Seth me presentara a Jacob.  
- Me alegro de que estemos aquí los dos. dijo Seth sirviéndome una copa, mientras yo empezaba a comerme un sándwich.  
- Si - Ya he vuelto a incomodarte. dijo, dejando la botella en el suelo.  
- No, no. dije, bebiendo. Es que hace tanto que no sal amos los dos juntos, que me resulta extra o.  
- Si, y creo que eso deber a acabarse.  
- A que te refieres exactamente?  
- Me gustar a que sali ramos juntos.  
- Y qu es lo que estamos haciendo? dije, aunque sab a perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo.  
- Me refiero a tener una relaci n. - Es pronto.  
- No digo que sea ahora. Solo te digo que me gustar a.  
- Deja que me lo piense, vale?  
- Claro. chocamos nuestras copas y nos las bebimos de un solo trago. vamos ma ana al cine?  
- No. dije sin andarme por las ramas. en dos d as empiezo la universidad y quiero empezar a prepararme.  
- Ya - Seth, no me presiones, por favor. supliqu .  
- No es lo que pretendo.  
- Pero es lo que me haces sentir.  
- Lo siento. volvi a cogerme de la mano y bes el dorso aunque, al momento, empez a recorrer mi brazo con sus labios.  
No me gustaba nada que me insistieran, pero, a pesar de que era lo que estaba haciendo Seth, mi cuerpo reclamaba que continuara. Por eso no le detuve. Por eso terminamos tumbados en el suelo, bes ndonos. Todo iba bien hasta que la imagen de Jacob apareci en mi cabeza.  
- Para. dije apart ndole de m .  
- Que te pasa?  
- No me encuentro bien.  
- Es por l, verdad? Est s pensando en l.  
- Si, y por eso quiero que pares. - Creo que se lo que te est pasando. dijo sent ndose a mi lado. Est s c moda con lo que est pasando, pero te falta algo.  
No dije nada. Estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decirme. Ese algo que me faltaba era Jacob. Cuando nos encontramos los tres en el bosque, la primera noche del a o, hab a sido, en cierta manera, perfecto. Cuando me hab a acostado con Jacob en los ba os de la hamburgueser a, no hab a estado nada mal y, en esos momentos, sent a que faltaba Jacob. Definitivamente, necesitaba estar con los dos. "O solo con Jacob."  
- Te gust que te foll ramos los dos?  
Me sorprendi tanto su pregunta, que me qued sin habla.  
- Es eso lo que quieres?  
- No todo se reduce al sexo, Seth.  
- Pero no quieres hacerlo conmigo sino est l.  
- No. No quiero hacerlo sin l. murmur . Lo siento.  
- Al menos eres sincera. dijo acariciando mi tripa, que ten a descubierta. no se si quiero compartirte. Y menos con el novio de mi hermana.  
- Como te he dicho, no todo se reduce al sexo. sent que besaba mi tripa en el momento en que su m vil comenzaba a sonar. - No vas a cogerlo? dije, sintiendo sus labios ahora por mi cuello.  
- No quiero cogerlo.  
- O lo coges t , o lo cojo yo.  
No dijo nada, sino que continu bes ndome, as que con todo el morro del mundo, cog su m vil y respond .  
- Tel fono de Seth, ahora mismo no puede cogerlo porque est demasiado ocupado comi ndome la oreja. dije, provocando una risita por parte de Seth. Quien es?  
- Soy Jacob. mierda.  
- Ah, Jacob, hola.  
- Solo quer a saber donde estaba Seth.  
- Ya ya - Donde est is?  
- Ya mejor ser que te pase a Seth.  
Le di el tel fono a Seth, que respondi sin molestarse en dejar de besar mi cuello.  
- Recuerdas lo que hablamos el ltimo d a? Si. Exacto. Quedamos donde siempre. En media hora. - Colg el tel fono y lo guard en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Se que no hemos terminado de comer, pero tengo que ver a Jacob ahora mismo.  
- Ya y tengo que ir yo tambi n?  
- Por favor. - Bueno - Vamos. Ver s como no te arrepientes. me cogi de la mano y me ayud a levantarme. Recogimos las cosas y fuimos hacia el coche. En menos de veinte minutos, llegamos a una peque a casa. Seth me ayud a bajar del coche y, con nuestras manos unidas, fuimos hacia la casita. Seth sac una llave de su bolsillo y abri la puerta. Entramos sin decir nada. En el coche, Seth no quiso decirme nada respecto a nuestra visita a Jacob, y estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa tanto secretismo.  
En cuanto cerr la puerta, Seth empez a besarme.  
- Que haces?  
- Lo que tu querías. dijo empezando a quitarme la camiseta.  
Mientras terminaba de quitarme la camiseta, unas grandes manos se posaron sobre mi cintura, sobresalt ndome en un principio. Reconoc a el tacto de esas manos al momento, por lo que aun me sorprendió más la situación. Besaba mi nuca con dulzura, mientras Seth besaba mis labios y acariciaba mis pechos.  
- Porqu est s haciendo esto, Seth? dije, sintiendo que me costaba mucho hablar. - Porque solo lo har s si estamos los dos. - Puedo - Hazlo.  
Me di la vuelta y bes esos labios que tan loca me volv an. Le fui quitando la camiseta a Jacob mientras Seth besaba mi espalda e iba desabrochando el bot n de mis vaqueros.  
Era todo tan extra o Seth hab a quedado con Jacob para que nos enroll ramos los tres. O era muy moderno o estaba como una jodida cabra. Pero realmente me excitaba la situaci n y decid dejarme llevar. Que sea lo que Dios quiera. Los dos me ponen mucho y voy a aprovechar la situación.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_Uy, como se est poniendo la cosa._  
_Espero que os guste._  
_Besos._

_Pd: lamento haber tardado tantos meses. Tube algunos porblemillas. Pero ya vuelvo a estar aquí. Y perdonad si hay errores de escritura o falta alguna tilde. Algunas letras que llevan tilde me han desaparecido._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía._

_Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo bastante explícitas, así que a las que no os gusten este tipo de tramas, dejad de leer en este preciso instante._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

Aun seguía alucinada por la situación que estaba viviendo.

Estaba tumbada en una gran cama, besando a Jacob, mientras que Seth no dejaba de besar mi cuerpo.

- Te amo. - dijo Jacob en mi oído, en un susurro apenas audible. - Que salga con Leah no significa que haya dejado de quererte.

Llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y le miré a los ojos. Sabía que me estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no por ello era menos doloroso tener que verle con Leah.

"Y él está a punto de verte teniendo sexo con Seth, así que deja de ser tan hipócrita."

Jacob comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajando lentamente sus labios hasta mis pechos. En esos momentos otros labios se posaron sobre los míos. Cuando sentí a Jacob besar y lamer mi intimidad, sentí los labios de Seth rozar mi oreja.

- Te quiero, Renesmee. - morsdiqueó levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo que me hice gemir levemente, sin mencionar el placer que me estaba causando lo que me estaba haciendo Jacob. - Solo hago esto por ti, pero me gustaría tenerte solo para mí.

No dije nada.

Decidí centrarme en lo que me estaban haciendo. Cerré los ojos y en mi mente apareció el rostro de ambos. Sonreían. Me sentí fatal. Obligarles a hacer algo así solo porque era lo que yo quería. Era muy egoísta por mi parte. Pero ya habíamos intentado no estar juntos, y la cosa no había salido nada bien.

- Renesmee, ¿te encuentras bien?

- No. - me senté en la cama y miré a los chicos, que estaban sentados cada uno a un lado. - perdonadme. Solo estaba pensando. Lo lamento.

- Creo que esto no ha sido buena idea. - dijo Jacob. Le cogí por la muñeca justo cuando se estaba poniendo en pie. De la fuerza que hice, provoqué que cayera encima de mí. - ¿Que haces?

- No te vayas, Jacob.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero que te vayas. - rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé.

Jacob respondió de inmediato al beso, llevando su mano entre mis piernas, acariciándome lentamente, lo cual hacía que me entraran unas tremendas ganas de sentirle dentro de mí.

- Fóllame. - dije, acariciando su trasero. - Ahora.

No dijo nada más. Me abrí más de piernas y al momento le sentí dentro de mí.

No dejamos de besarnos en todo el rato. Ni cuando él estaba encima de mí. Ni cuando yo me puse encima de él. Ni cuando me empotró contra la pared. Solo dejamos de besarnos un momento. Cuando hice que se sentara y me arrodillé delante de él.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? - dijo, aunque sabía perfentamente lo que iba a hacer.

- No te has corrido porque no te has puesto condón, verdad? - dije, empezando a recorrer su miembro con mi mano.

No dijo nada. Sabía que era por eso. Pero pronto iba a hacerlo.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

Hacía rato que me había dado cuenta de que Seth se había largado, pero Renesmee no, y decidí ser un poco egoísta. Aprobecharme de la situación. Estuvimos teniendo sexo hasta que Renesmee hizo que me sentara en la cama y empezó a chupármela.

No había querido venirme dentro de ella, no me había puesto preservativo y no quería correr riesgos, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo y Renesmee no dejaba que sacara mi miembro de su boca.

- Renesmee, por favor. - supliqué. Me daba apuro hacerlo en su boca.

Pero ella no dijo nada. Simplemente siguió dándome un placer que ahora mismo no soy capaz de describir, hasta que ya no pude aguantar más.

- Ya era hora. - dijo Renesmee, haciendo que me tumbara en la cama, tumbándose ella encima de mí. - No se como has podido aguantar tanto. Yo me he corrido cuatro veces.

- Es que no quería correr riesgos. Ya estoy corriendo uno.

- ¿Cual? - dijo, mordisqueando mi cuello.

- Quedarme sin mejor amigo.

La sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Renesmee desapareció en ese momento. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de que Seth se había marchado.

- Me había olvidado de Seth. - dijo con pesar, sentándose a mi lado, pasándose la mano por el pelo, un gesto que me encantó. - Que gilipollas.

- No hace falta que te insultes. - dije, abrazándola. - Yo me he dado cuenta de que se iba y no he dicho nada.

- Es cierto, eres un gilipollas. - dijo, poniéndose en pie. Me quedé de piedra. - Encima que ha sido él el que ha montado todo esto... le dije que no podía tener sexo solo con él, que os necesitaba a los dos, y ahora voy y follo solo contigo. - iba diciendo mientras se vestía. - Es culpa tuya.

- ¿Mia? ¿Por qué?

- Por decirme que me amas.

- Y te amo.

- ¡Pero estás con Leah!

- Si tu me lo pides, la dejo. - me levanté de la cama y, aun desnudo, fui hacia ella. Al principio se resistió, pero al final pude abrazarla. - Solo te amo a ti, ya lo sabes.

- Pero...

- ¿Tú no sientes nada por mi? - la miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. - Eh?

- Si, pero... también siento algo por Seth...

- Pero a él no le quieres de la misma forma que a mí. - aun abrazándola, la llevé hacia la cama e hice que se sentara.- ¿verdad?

- No lo se... - se puso a llorar de nuevo, abrazándome con fuerza.

No dije ni hice nada. Dejé que llorara hasta que, diez minutos más tarde, se quedó dormida en mis brazos.

La tumbé bien en la cama, me vestí y salí de la casa. Me llevé una sorpresa al ver que Seth estaba sentado en las escaleras del porche. Dudé un poco, pero al final fui a sentarme a su lado. Me fijé en que también había estado llorando.

- Perdona, tío.

- Ya... - dijo, sin mirarme. - No, si todo es culpa mía.

- Perdona. - repetí.

- Tu no tienes la culpa de que Renesmee te quiera más a ti que a mí, porque se que a mi también me quiere. - al fin me miró. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

- Te quiere mucho.

- Pero no lo suficiente. No es por el sexo, pero ahora se ha visto a quien prefiere de verdad.

- Lo siento. - puse una mano sobre su hombro y se levantó al momento.

- No me toques, haz el favor.

- Pero...

- Vete a la mierda. Tú y...

Iba a decir algo más, pero en el último momento se quedó callado. Dio media vuelta y se fue en su coche. Me di la vuelta y vi que Renesmee estaba en la puerta.

- Me odia.

- No te odia. Solo está dolido.

- Embustero. - me puse en pie y fui a abrazarla. - ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

- No se tú, pero yo tengo que ir a romper con Leah.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_¿Que os ha parecido, chicas?_

_Espero que os haya gustado. Muy pronto el último capítulo. _

_Más intenso, más largo, más..._

_Besitos!_


End file.
